


Jealousy

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Multi, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't feel this way. Spoilers for Moebius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

He shouldn't feel this way. Logically he knows this. But his heart doesn't care.  
   
Standing outside the puddle jumper, knowing what's happening, he can't help but feel that way.  
   
Daniel knows that isn't _his_ Jack, isn't_ his_ Sam. He knows how alternate universes work. But still he is jealous, angry, hurt. _His_ Jack would never see Sam that way. _His _Jack would have been out here, helping fight the Jaffa.  
   
But he stayed out there, standing in the sand, waiting. Five thousand years from now, _his _Jack will watch the video, nothing changed. Including the fact that Daniel loves him.


End file.
